Heroes Episode 47
The forty-seventh episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Heroes. Hajime hopes to defeat Tegamaru, to help him find the things he lost sight of. Summary Kimari invites Katabura as a guest to her show, but sadly, he's still in shock from losing, and can't talk. Instead, Moshireeta takes over, declaring that Amaterasu-Dragon is unbeatable. Kimari wonders if maybe a miracle can happen. Hajime and Tegamaru enter the battlefield for their match. Everyone is watching, including participants from the national tournament. Hajime's parents even wear headbands for the occasion. Before the battle, Hajime declares that he's not planning to win just for his own dream. He wants to win for Tegamaru, and for his friends. In battle, Hajime gets Lord-Dragon-Saviour out fairly quickly. His objective is to win before Tegamaru can summon Amaterasu. Unfortunately, Tegamaru keeps blocking him with a rush of Burst Walls, and Crystalize Illusion when he runs out of the former. However, Hajime manages to break Tegamaru's imposing stance, causing him to move when attacked, and his hair to come down. Although Hajime knows he might not win, he tells Tegamaru what he realized during the national tournament; that he shouldn't fight just for his own sake. He wants to fight for Tegamaru too, so that he can realize the things he's forgotten. Tegamaru ignores all of this, and wins the macth with Amaterasu-Dragon. After the battle, Hajime apologizes to his parents, but they don't mind at all, thinking it was a good experience for him. To them, he's still the greatest hero. Hajime goes to see Tegamaru before the final match, and cheer him on, but is only ignored. Matches Hajime vs. Tegamaru Turn 1 (Hajime): -Hajime summons Basa-Razan. He sets a burst. Turn 2 (Tegamaru): -Tegamaru summons 2 Kakyuso. He uses magic, Burst Draw, to draw 2 cards.- -Tegamaru attacks with Kakyuso. Hajime takes a life. 4 lives remain. This fulfills the condition to activate his burst, The ExplosionHero Lord-Dragon-Bazzel, which he summons. Turn 3 (Hajime): -Hajime brings Basa-Razan to LV3. He sets a burst. -Hajime attacks with Bazzel. Tegamaru blocks with Kakyuso. Kakyuso is destroyed. Turn 4 (Tegamaru): -Tegamaru summons Hinoshishi. With its effect when summoned, he returns Kakyuso from his trash to his hand, and then re-summons it. He also sets a burst. -Tegamaru attacks with Kakyuso. Hajime takes a life. 3 lives remain. This activates his burst, The SuperHero Lord-Dragon-Saviour. Using Bazzel as a tribute, he summons it. Then, he restores his life to 5, taking the core from Basa-Razan. It's bought down to LV2. Turn 5 (Hajime): -Hajime brings Basa-Razan to LV1 and uses that core to bring Lord-Dragon-Saviour to LV2. He sets a burst. -On the attack step, Basa-Razan gets +1000BP with its effect. Hajime attacks with it. Tegamaru blocks with Hinoshishi, which is destroyed. -Hajime attacks with Lord-Dragon-Saviour. With its effect, he moves a core from his life (which is now at 4) to Saviour. Saviour is at LV3, and all Hajime's spirits get +5000BP. Hajime's burst, Burst Flame, also activates, and he destroys Tegamaru's Kakyusos with its effect. Then, with Saviour's LV3 effect, it's refreshed. Tegamaru takes a life for the attack. 3 lives remain. However, this activates his Burst, Burst Wall, which brings his life to 4 and ends Hajime's attack step. Turn 6 (Tegamaru): -Tegamaru uses Triple Draw to draw 2 cards. He reveals the third card, Burst Wall. Since it's not a red spirit, it remains on the top of his deck. He sets a burst. Turn 7 (Hajime): -Hajime brings Saviour down to LV2, and summons Armadidragron. -After debating whether it's safe to attack, he decides to do so with Saviour. Tegamaru takes a life. 2 lives remain. This activates another Burst Wall. His life is bought to 3, and Hajime's attack step is over. Turn 8 (Tegamaru): -Tegamaru summons Amaterasu-Dragon, which destroy all of Hajime's spirits when summoned. He sets a burst. -Tegamaru attacks with Amaterasu-Dragon. Hajime takes from his life, leaving only 1 left. Turn 9 (Hajime): -Hajime summons Ohdoran. He uses Burst Draw to draw 2 cards, another Ohdoran and The FangBeastEmperor Kintarogue-Bear. He summons both of them. -Hajime attacks with Ohdoran. Tegamaru takes a life. 2 lives remain. -Hajime attacks with his second Ohdoran. Tegamaru takes a life. 1 life remains. This activates his Burst Wall, which he only uses to restore his life to 2. -Hajime attacks with Kintarogue-Bear. Tegamaru takes a life. 1 life remains. Turn 10 (Tegamaru): -Tegamaru attacks with Amaterasu-Dragon. In flash timing, he uses Burst Sword, which can destroy spirits that the opponent has two or more of. He destroys Hajime's Ohdorans. Hajime blocks with Kintarogue-Bear, which is destroyed. This activates Hajime's burst, Transmigration Flame. He resummons a Supreme Hero spirit, Kintarogue-Bear, from the trash. Turn 11 (Hajime): -Hajime brings Kintarogue-Bear to LV3. He uses Transmigration Flame to give it +4000BP. -Hajime attacks with Kintarogue-Bear. Though normally, with its effect when attacking it could destroy an opposing spirit with lower BP, it can't destroy Amaterasu-Dragon, who is immune to effects. Tegamaru uses magic, Crystallize Illusion, to prevent it from taking his life. Turn 12 (Tegamaru): -Tegamaru attacks with Amaterasu-Dragon. Hajime takes his last life. Winner: Tegamaru Cards Used Red SD06-001: Ohdoran SD06-013: Burst Draw SD06-015: Burst Flame BS14-002: Kakyuso BS14-010: The FangBeastEmperor Kintarogue-Bear BS15-073: Transmigration Flame BS15-074: Triple Draw BS16-074: Explosion Sword BS16-X01: The ExplosionHero Lord-Dragon-Bazzel BS18-004: Basa-Razan ???: The AbsoluteDragonDeity Amaterasu-Dragon White SD06-016: Burst Wall BS18-032: Armadidragon Red/White BS18-X01: The SuperHero Lord-Dragon-Saviour Featured Cards Lord-Dragon-Saviour is featured. When battles, by moving one of your lives to this spirit, you can activate a burst. Cast Hajime Hinobori- Mana Hirata Tegamaru Tanashi- Jun Fukuyama Arata Yakushiji- Wataru Hatano Kimari Tatsumi- Saki Fujita Kouta Tatsumi- Reiko Takagi Kobushi Nigiri- Kenichirou Matsuda Chihiro Kusaka- Fumie Mizusawa Mika Kisaragi- Mikako Takahashi Manabu Ohizumi- Tadashi Mutou Kataru Ohizumi- Mika Matsuoka Antony Starck- Nobunaga Shimazaki Renard William Ardley- Daisuke Kishio Nora Nyao- Akemi Kanda Abura Katabura- Motoko Kumai Moshireeta- Sayaka Ohara Mahiru Hinobori- Taiten Kusunoki Akari Hinobori- Mie Sonozaki Narrator- Junichi Suwabe Yui Inoue- Yui Inoue (Metele) Main Staff Script: Atsuhiro Tomioka Storyboard/Episode Director: Daisuke Nakajima Animation Director: Manamu Amazaki Category:Episodes: Heroes